


Platinum

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: The unspoken 'Pat' word series [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Altered Appearance, At A Later Date, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Cigarettes, Disguise, Hair Dyeing, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Long Hair, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Shotgunning, Smoking, To Be Continued, Undercover, appearance change, drug mention, it always does, most likely, not that big of a deal, the smut will come later, wink wonk, wow a sfw fic, yet ;), you know what i'm like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Tim's trying to keep a low profile but he's completely entranced by the guy across the room with the long white hair.Tim would never have guessed who it was he'd been mentally undressing.{July reward}





	Platinum

Tim doesn't usually stare, he tries his hardest not to do so. He was raised well and he certainly wasn't an asshole, so staring was something he hated catching himself doing. But when he sees the flash of white in the corner of his eye, catching his full attention he can't help but stare. He hasn't met anyone with genetically white hair, but he knows it is a possibility. He's not sure if this guy's hair is genetic or not, but he can't stop staring. The guy stands six feet tall easily, his shoulder wide and arms thick with muscle. The kind of build to make Tim's knees weak. The guy's hair was shaved on the right side, the back cut shorter than the top which flopped over to the left. It was slightly curly and Tim knew if it was straightened out it'd go down to the guy's neck. As it was, it almost reached the bottom of his ear. And Tim was still staring. He had to look away before one of the people the guy was conversing with notices him.

That's when it happens, the dreadful moment the guy runs his hands through his hair and Tim can see the corner of his mouth turned up in a wide charming smile and Tim's self-control completely shatters. Because fuck, this guy is gorgeous. Then the guys laughing and it's loud enough for Tim to hear over the rest of the noise and Tim's stomach flops. Because it's such an amazing sound, even as it rings familiar in Tim's mind. He doesn't think about it too much, he's too focused on trying to stop himself from staring. And that's when the guy turns a little, his attention caught by something else and Tim sees his face and-

"Jason?" Tim squawks, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to stop himself from making any more noise. There was no way- that was not Jason.

He turns his head again, obviously hearing his name but making it look like he wasn't trying to figure out who had said it. And Tim knows he looks like an idiot, standing there still staring with his hand pressed to his still agape mouth. Jason catches his gaze and yeah, that's one hundred per cent Jason Peter fucking Todd with bleached white hair. He flashes Tim one of his signature smiles, the one that gives Dick's charming curl of the lip a run for its money before he turns back to the conversation he was having. Tim quickly turns away, embarrassed and confused. He makes a quick beeline through the crowd of people at the venue, trying to get outside to get some air.

He still couldn't believe it was Jason, but there was no way he could mistake that smile and those eyes. Hell, he knew the colour of Jason's eyes better than his own, better than any other feature of Jason's. He'd recognise those eyes anywhere. Now he knew why that laugh sounded familiar, he's heard it enough that he should have recognised it instantly. But he was too damn transfixed to do anything but gawk. He makes it out of the building, letting out a heavy sigh of relief even as his fingers shake. He paces a little in front of the entrance before he moves out of the way when some people entering give him a weird look. He bites into the side of his own finger to try to calm himself down. If he smoked, he'd need one right about now. Maybe Jason would give him one.

As if he heard Tim's thoughts calling him, Jason suddenly comes stumbling out of the venue doors. He takes a quick look around, locating Tim easily and heads over to him. But he's not smiling anymore, in fact, he looks a little pissed, a deep frown set on his brow as he holds his hands up like he was shrugging. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tim's a little thrown off by the hiss to Jason's tone. They were on better grounds now, Jason has said a few times that he actually likes Tim. So the aggression is a little unsettling. "What are you doing here? Why is your hair so long and... white?"

"I'm working."

"Working." Tim mimics with an uneasy exhale. Jason looks around them before he grabs Tim by the elbow and drags him off behind him. Tim complains a little but doesn't fight against Jason's hold. They round the corner of the building and Jason drags Tim down the full length of the alley before he shoves him up against the brick wall. He isn't rough about it, but he still looks pissed.

"Yes, working. B needed someone on the inside of this investigation who doesn't mind getting their hands dirty." Jason explains.

"What investigation?"

"He tell you about 'Tung'?" Jason keeps looking around them, keeping himself pressed reasonably close to Tim. It wouldn't be so bad if Tim was able to stop staring at Jason's hair and ignore the fact that he can feel Jason's body heat.

"New drug, said not to look into it."

"I've been working my way up the line. The guys in there? Said they could hook me up with the producers, only if I'm in on cooking up the shit. It's taken me fucking months." Jason sighs. The edge to his tone is suddenly gone and he just sounds... tired.

"Bruce said you’ve been in Star City. Personal shit." Tim tilts his head back against the wall.

"I was when he contacted me." Jason finally stops being paranoid and turns his gaze to Tim. And that's when Tim manages to look Jason in the eye, only to notice his goddamn eyebrows are bleached too. He'd gone all out on this.

"So... you're undercover for him."

"Nice detection skills birdbrain." Jason snorts. Tim swallows thickly as his eyes trail up to Jason's hair again. "Quit staring, I know it's shit but I had to. The streak in my hair doesn't hold hair dye well and it grows out faster than the rest of my hair."

"I like it," Tim mumbles before he can even think to stop himself. His face heats up in embarrassment and he drops his gaze completely, looking at the ground between their feet. Jason's silent for a moment before he lets out another snort and reaches into the back of his pants and pulls out a pack of smokes.

"It's annoying. I don't see how Roy or even you can deal with having long hair." Jason steps out of Tim's space, setting a cigarette between his teeth and lighting it. He checks the direction of the wind with the smoke before he moves to stand so that he's downwind. Thoughtful, Tim thinks to himself as he lifts his gaze back up to stare at Jason's hair again.

"Why'd you grow it out?" Tim asks and Jason shrugs.

"Fit the character. Plus it makes it easier to bleach."

"I can't believe your hair is stark white." Tim huffs out a laugh. "I had no idea it was you at first and then I didn't believe it when I realised it was."

"That means it's working. Hey, you never told me why you were here." Jason points out and Tim manages a smirk.

He turns toward Jason and steps up to him. He knows he shouldn't, he'll regret it later but he's still having a hard time looking at Jason. Because he was fully ready to see who he thought was a stranger's face and then get home and jerk off to the fucking thought of the guy with the sexy white hair. He gingerly plucks the cigarette from Jason's fingers, earning himself a curious smirk from the older. He takes a drag, trying not to instantly show a face of distaste or let himself cough from it. He hands it back, slowly exhaling the smoke before it feels like it can clog up his air pipe. Definitely worth the burning, if not for the fact it genuinely makes him relax (even if it's all a mental thing) then for the fact that Jason gives him a sideways and somehow soft smile.

"I'm working. Turns out the mob boss I'm hunting down might be interested in your Tung." Tim can't help that he mirrors Jason's smirk.

"He doesn't sound like the only one." Jason quips. Tim chews his bottom lip as he drags his eyes over Jason's white hair again. It just looked so good.

"You'd have made a good blonde." Tim compliments. Jason makes a small clicking noise with his tongue before he brings the smoke up to his mouth and takes a slow drag. Tim watches him, trying not to squirm under Jason's intense stare. He knew exactly what he was doing to Tim and he was enjoying himself.

“Don’t get used to it.” Jason mumbles and Tim chews his bottom lip slightly.

“I know.” He holds his hand out for Jason to pass the smoke back to him. Jason hesitates for a moment, narrowing his eyes slightly and he rolls the smoke between his fingers.

“You don’t smoke.”

“No shit Einstein.” Tim huffs out a heavy sigh and curls his fingers toward himself in a small twitching action. Jason flips the smoke around and passes it over.

“So, what’re you doing exactly?” Jason raises a sceptical eyebrow, even though he looks more amused than he does confused with the situation.

“If I tell you the truth you’ll punch my teeth in.” Tim mumbles, taking another short drag. It tastes like shit and the smoke is starting to make his eyes water a little. He doesn’t see the appeal, though he supposes it’s like drinking, you don’t do it for the taste of the shit. He tries not to cough, but it gets caught in his throat and he knows Jason can tell he’s trying to hold it back. He manages to gain his breath again.

“Try me.” Jason pushes.

“I really don’t feel like getting punched tonight.” Tim clicks his own tongue and Jason holds up his hands in surrender.

“I’ll save it for a later date then.” Jason grins wide. Tim lets out a small sigh and averts his gaze.

“…let’s just say… I _really_ like the white hair.” Tim huffs, pulling the cigarette back up to his lips to take another drag so that he has an excuse to distract himself with something else. He sucks in a little too fast and ends up inhaling way too much that he proceeds to choke on. He turns his head completely away from Jason, coughing profusely. Jason snorts out a small laugh as Tim holds the smoke out toward Jason like he’s desperate for him to take the thing away. He looks back up at Jason with tear-filled eyes and a heavy scowl on his face. “Fuck off.”

“I didn’t say anything Babybird.” Jason defends. Tim grumbles to himself, coughing a little more to fully clear up his lungs. That was awful, he knew he’d regret it. Jason goes to pull the cigarette up to his mouth before he pauses. He smirks to himself before he kicks his foot out and lightly nudges Tim’s leg, getting his attention. Tim looks back up to him with a frown still on his face. “This might be easier.”

Tim frowns deeper as Jason takes a deep drag from his smoke as he reaches out with his other hand and grabs hold of Tim’s hip. Jason pulls him in, dropping the smoke from his mouth in the same motion that he swoops in and presses his lips to Tim’s. Tim barely even realises what’s happening when he parts his lips to allow Jason to kiss him deeply. And he instinctively sucks in a breath when Jason breaths the smoke into his mouth. It still burns, but it doesn’t feel as overwhelming coming from Jason’s mouth. Before he’s even used to the feeling, Jason’s pulling back and letting Tim exhale and catch his breath again. His eyes trail up Jason’s face, their eyes locking for a single second before Tim hears the sound of Jason flicking the smoke to the ground as he leans back in.

They collide in a heated kiss, both of them moaning into it. Their tongues beat together when Jason tilts his head and takes hold of Tim’s face between his hands. Tim can’t resist the opportunity to reach up and tangle his fingers in Jason’s hair. It’s so much softer than what Tim was expecting and Tim tugs lightly on the strands as he fists his hands into it. He holds Jason firmly in place against his lips as he rolls his hips up into Jason’s body. He can’t help himself, Jason was already attractive and the hair is just adding to it.

Tim runs his fingers roughly through Jason’s hair, along his scalp and down the back of his neck. He kisses Jason almost desperately and is relieved that Jason returns the notion, even though Tim can feel him smiling into it. Underneath the strong taste of nicotine, Jason tastes like raspberries. Tim would never have thought Jason would ever taste like that. He expected something like whiskey, maybe the faint tang of blood, not raspberry. But it was addicting, it was the right kind of unexpected to get Tim moaning.

Jason pulls back far too fast for Tim’s liking. It leaves him whimpering pathetically and completely breathless as he tries to pull Jason back in for more. But Jason just chuckles and rests his hands against Tim’s chest, keeping him from being able to lean back in. Tim keeps his fingers tangled in Jason’s hair as he stares back up at him.

“That was exciting,” Jason smirks. Tim licks his lips, slowly as he lets out a breathy sigh. It draws Jason’s attention to his mouth and causes him to chew his bottom lip. He wraps his hand tightly around the back of Tim’s neck and pulls him back in. Tim’s thrown off again by how goddamn slow and soft the kiss is. It doesn’t stop Tim from tugging on Jason’s hair some more.

Jason pulls back again, though he keeps his face close to Tim’s this time. “I’ve got some important people waiting for me, but when we’re done here, I’m taking you home with me.”

Tim can’t help but moan softly at the suggestion and the obvious implication of what going home with Jason will lead to. “I… work.” Tim manages a little regretfully. Jason rolls his eyes and pulls back from Tim’s body.

“I won’t offer again.” Jason shrugs. He smirks to himself as he steps away from Tim and starts walking back down the alleyway. “Oh, and you best keep your distance in there. Don’t want you blowing my cover now.”

Tim nods quickly even though Jason doesn’t turn back to spare him a glance. He watches Jason round the corner of the building before he lets out the breath he was holding. He slumps back against the wall and runs his hand over his face, letting out a small groan. He was so unbelievably turned on. Fuck Jason Todd and his stupid bleached white hair. He knows he shouldn’t, but he will go home with Jason tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
